Gum gum and marcy
by LunaStrife99
Summary: This is a good friend of mine's creation. She thinks it is bad, but i think its great. This story is about marcy and gum gum, they go and party at finns 15'th. Things get a little saucy afterwords.


I woke up with a start. Sweat dripping from my forehead my chest heaving. I wasn't in my room. I looked around trying to gather where I was as I look in the bed I see a from next to me the sent of candy fills my noes. "Gumgum?" I called out in a horse whisper. "Marcy are you okay darling?" The shape mummered. "I- I'm fine gum ball i- I'm sorry" I reply. Gum ball rolls over and turns on the light I see him laying there in a black tee shirt and gray sweatpants a concern look plastered on his face. " Marcy? Are you sure you are alright?" He cooed. I lean back trying to relax. -you are with gum ball everything is okay calm down you know where you are- I thought to myself " I'm fine". The events of the night rushed back into my head as a nuzzle my face into his chest smelling the sweet sent of gum and cotton candy.  
CPT 2. Marcys night:  
4 hours before  
"Hay gumgum" I yelled at my boyfriend of a year. " Yes my queen" he replies teasingly. "Its dusk are you almost ready?" I asked. "Yes dear" he replies jokingly. It was finns 14th birthday and Bonnie and I had planned a party for him in the candy kingdom. Jake would bring him by at night fall we needed to go soon. "Gum ball! Let's go!" I moaned. "Alright Marcy I'm ready." I looked up from my bass in surprise. He looked amazing in his black tux. A color not of his usual attire I guess that's why I liked it so much. I wore a pink.. Yes pink dress it wasn't my usual attire either but I guess we dressed for each other. My dress was as usual flirty showing a little bit of cleaveage but not to much to be slutty. It was an ankle length dress which showed off a plain pair of black flats. "You look ravishing my dear!" Laughed gumball. "Simply amazing." I look up at him feeling my cheeks burn. "You look good yourself." I replied as I give him a small kiss. The aroma of cotton candy filled my nose. The sent was intoxicating. "We better get going!" I say as I pull his arm around me a shoot out the door watching as the sun sank lower and lower along the horizon fearing we will be late.  
CPT 3 Marcys Night  
We get to the party just I time. I flew over Finn and Jake as we got there I'm so glad they didn't see us and gumball tho I love his sweet voice was quite. As Finn stepped in he was greeted with all of his friends from the lad of Ooo and the land of Aaa. The party went wonderful Marshall Lee and his band played Gumball and Treetrunks made a wondefull selection of pastries they even made a cake! Bonnie and I covered decorations and the whole thing g came together perfectly. As I came back from a talk with Marsh about the songs I was greated with a big hug from my little human pal. "Marcy this is amazing thank you so much you a PB are great I love all you guys! This is so.. MATHMATICAL!" Finn yelled in great delight. "Glad you like it Winnie" I reply playfully. Just as I did FP came over to ask Finn if he wanted to dance. Marshal decided a slow song was a good choice. I went off in search for Gumball but I couldn't find him anywhere. I decided to get some air. As I walked outside I say Gumball on a bench sitting with Bonnie. I simply smiled and walked over. "Hay! I was looking for you my favorite song came on I thought you wanted to dance." He looked up guilty. "Honey I'm sorry I really am. Bonnie and I got to talking about science and baking and we strolled out side." Just as he finished his sentence Bonnie said "Oh my! I almost forgot its time for Finns presents and cake." I sighed. That girl is so on time its annoying.. But she is my best friend so I gotta love her. I look over to Gumball. His looked had change from guilt to flirtatious. "You know I'd love to make it up to you." He plants a kiss on my cheek. " I'll ask Marsh to play another slow song.. Keep it in your pants til we get home gumgum its Finns birthday for globs sake." I groan. He looked guilty again then he seemed to be okay. "You guys will love the cake TT helped me make its amazing!" As we walked in Finn was just finishing opening his last gift. It was cake time!  
CHPT 4 Marcys Night  
Everyone was starting to go home the party had died down around 4ish. Gumgum and I had to get home soon the sun will be up in an hour. "Hay its to late or.. Early I guess for us to go to your house.. We could just stay here I mean I have black out curtains." Gumball said as of reading my thoughts. "Yea. Okay we could do that I prob have some shirts here already." He took my hand and waved bye to the few remaking guests. "Soo about making up for the dance." He said casually. I had totally forgot about that I didn't even ask Marsh to play a slow song.. Glob damn it! "Oh.. Yea I forgot." I replied honestly. As I did he picked me up in his arms bridal style as we step into his dark room. He closes and looks the door behind him. "Well there has to be something I could do to make it up Marcy... I mean I've been a bad boy." He said in a seductive tone. "Gumball.. How about we relax first? You are still in that nice tux we just got." He looked at me annoyed but obayed my suggestion. After a few minutes he was in a loose pair of sweat pants and a black tee shirt. I in only one of his pink button up dress shirts. An hour passed and I knew he was getting more and more anxious. Finaly he couldn't take it. "Marceline please. I'm begging you I need to do.. Something." I looked at him then slowly buttoned his shirt so it was just sitting on my body. "Yea I know but you are fun when you get hungry for it." I whispered back. He picked me up and layed me on his bed the shirt no longer clung to my body but lay messily on the floor. His eyes were hungry his mouth seemed to water at the sight of my bare body laying underneath him. He quickly strips off his pants and tee shirt leaving only a cute little pair of pink boxers. I giggle at them "Wow real seductive gumgum" I joked. He rolled his eyes as his lips met mine. His hands firmly on my hips. "I love you Marcy, I really do." He wispered in my ear. "I love you too gumball." I breathed.  
CHPT 6 Marcys Night  
His member was hard and I was wet. Nothing could ruin this moment he had him self positioned perfectly at my hole. He slowly puts it in inch by inch I felt every fear every pain I've had in my life slip away and all there was was my Prince. My Gumball. He picked up speed as a dug my nails into his back my fangs running against his shoulder as I moaned his name. "Oh glob oh glob oh glob!" I yelled I could feel my climax getting closer as I begged him to go faster and harder. He answered my calls with out a second of thought. The dirty dance we did on his bed made me feel amazing. It made me love him more and more with each thrust. He hit his climax just as I hit mine. My back arched in pure pleasure his head thrown up in a silent scream. We lay there breathless. For a few moments. "You-you want to put you shirt back on?" He asked "Yea." I answered. We both got deressed in the distorted clothing lying on the floor. It was was about 6 am. The sun was up now.. I'm not going anywhere so me mine as well sleep. Gumball climbs into his bed my hand in his. I played with his now disorderly hair. His hands glide through my smooth jet black hair till we fell asleep in each others arms.  
4 hours later:  
Everything is back in my mind I felt like I have a hangover with no booze. Weird. As I plant another kiss on the dozing Prince I feel as if my heart was beating.. Beating just for him. "I love you my Prince." I whisper in a now sleeping ear. I soon fallow his lead laying my head on his chest. Feeling his loving arms wrap around me.


End file.
